


May I Have This Dance?

by CreamyXD



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Yule, Yule Ball, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yuletide in Camelot and the king is hosting a feast and ball. Of course, the king wishes for his son, Arthur, to select a nice young lady to be his bride. The prince, on the other hand, would like nothing more then to hide alone in his chambers to avoid it all. Well, perhaps not entirely alone. Merlin is always welcome after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

The sun shined high and bright above the kingdom of Camelot, bringing with it a welcomed warmth, though it did little to nothing in preventing the chill that breathed down upon the citadel. The towns people scurried about in a hurry below in the lower town, attempting to finish whatever chore had forced them out into the cold as quickly as possible but, despite the frigid weather, a smile could still be seen plastered to all their faces. After all, it was the winter festival, Yuletide, and very few disturbances could hinder the happy spirits of the people preparing for the event. Even the castle was not spared from the hustle and bustle as the servants hurriedly prepared for the following nights big feast and, much awaited, dance.

The princesses and nobles daughters all squealed in joy at the mere thought of the ball that would take place the following night. They searched high and low for the best tailors of all the land to make them elaborate dresses, hoping that they would be the one to capture the heart of Prince Arthur himself. The thought of having the handsome prince all to themselves had all the ladies swooning as they were fitted into their dresses, admiring themselves and asking their maids if it would be enough to catch the princes eyes.

What the ladies of the land didn't realize was that the prince was not at all interested in wooing some princess or nobles daughter. He, instead, would much rather spend a quiet night in his chambers with nobody around, except his manservant of course. Merlin was the only company he actually enjoyed.

Plans of how to sneak out from the feast without his father noticing cycled through Arthur's head as he sipped wine from his goblet. His thoughts were interrupted by the chamber doors swinging open. The prince glanced up from his wine with a glare as Merlin entered with a basket of freshly cleaned laundry.

"I don't know about Cenred's kingdom but there is a thing called 'knocking' here, Merlin. I would appreciate it if you learned how to do it," Arthur said as he set down his cup.

"Perhaps if you didn't overload me with chores I could get around to learning how," the servant responded sarcastically.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You could just neglect a few of the chores, after all you seem to have no trouble doing that when you headed to the tavern yesterday."

A dumbfounded look crossed Merlin's face as he shook his head. "I didn't go to the tavern yesterday."

"That's not what Gaius said." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Melin silently mumbled to himself, something about speaking with Gaius later. Merlin skirted his eyes around the room as he tried to come up with another excuse but, when none came to mind, he decided to play along with Gaius's lie. "I'm sorry, sire," he stretched out the 'sire' so it sounded mocking, "I'll make sure to knock next time."

"You following orders? What's next? You actually becoming a decent servant?" Arthur gave a look of fake awe.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the prince, trying to look annoyed but failing miserably as the smile creeped up onto his face. He proceeded to put away the laundry, determined to finish the last of his chores as soon as possible. Arthur's face dropped when their playful banter ended. He was hoping it would last longer. The servant always had a way to bring a smile to his face even during one of his moods.

The prince sighed and returned to sipping wine from his goblet. He stared absently out the window for a short while but his gaze soon shifted towards Merlin. It's not like he wanted to stare. It was just that his eyes always seemed to be attracted to the young boy. They followed him wherever he went. He would often find himself picking him out in a crowd in order to search the boy's face for that look of joy when Arthur had done something brave, and, when he did find it, his chest would swell with pride at having made Merlin proud.

Arthur tried to avert his gaze, tried to focus on something other then the servant in front of him to no avail. His eyes would always drift back. Always find some way to keep staring at him.

Even now he continued to stare as Merlin organized his clothes in his wardrobe, sorting them by colour. He watched the way his slim hands would smooth out the fabric before he hung it up on the hanger. Watched how his clothes moved when he bent down to pick up another article of clothing. How his neckerchief would shift ever so slightly when he tilted his head down towards the basket at his feet, revealing the back of his neck. He would be lying if he said he had never thought of trailing his fingers down that slender neck. How he hasn't thought of tearing away that blasted neckerchief solely for the purpose of drinking in, the sure to be, beautiful sight underneath.

"Arthur? Arthur?" A voice called, waking the prince from his reverie.

Arthur quickly shook his head a few times. What was he thinking? Merlin was his servant, a friend if he were being completely honest. He shouldn't be thinking about him in such a way. Arthur looked up once he was sure the thoughts had left his mind only to find Merlin's face hovering a mere inch away from his own. The prince's heart skipped a beat at the close proximity. His face flushed. A bright red painted his cheeks as he stared into the blue irises of his manservant.

Merlin's head is cocked to the side, an eyebrow raised similarly to Gaius as he stared at Arthur in puzzlement. "Are you alright Arthur? You've been staring into no where for quite some time," Merlin said.

"Oh, um I..." Arthur stuttered out as he shifted backwards in his seat. "I was just thinking."

"Uh oh. You're thinking?" Merlin grinned and backed towards the wardrobe to finish his task.

Arthur sighed in relief when Merlin moved away. The blush disappeared from his cheeks. Disappointment soon surfaced after the initial relief. He rather enjoyed the closeness. "At least I think more then you do," Arthur replied with a smirk.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the prince and bent down to pick up the, now empty, clothes basket. "Is there anything else you need, sire?"

"No, that will be all for now." Merlin smiled and headed out the door, a small skip in his step.

Arthur sighed and slumped against his chair. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, taking in slow, deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart. He glanced up at the door where Merlin had left and let out another sigh. He had wanted him to stay longer. Honestly, he would have preferred if the boy had stayed the night but of course that wasn't possible. Why would he want to be with Arthur of all people?

Arthur quickly pinched himself. No, that was not how a future king behaves. He should not be fancying his manservant. He does not fancy his manservant!

\------

Arthur was pacing back and forth along the length of his chambers when a loud, and obnoxious, knock resounded through the room. It sounded like an army was trying to break down his door. "Enter," he said with irritation.

Merlin entered the room. His goofy smile appeared on his face as his eyes met Arthur's. The prince's heart leaped into his throat at the sight of the bright grin, which, as most would say, was brighter then even the most brilliant jewel in Camelot's vaults. Arthur quickly stopped his pacing and averted his gaze, bringing a hand up to his face in an attempt to cover the blush that was, no doubt, blossoming on his cheeks.

"On second thought, please, never knock Merlin," Arthur said, trying to distract himself from his racing heart.

"There is just no pleasing you is there? First you tell me to knock, and when I do you tell me not to knock. I'm sure tomorrow you're going to complain about me not knocking again and then..." Merlin continued to ramble on.

"Merlin..."

"Sorry, but you should really just make up your-"

"Merlin, shut up."

"Okay, shutting up."

Merlin shut the door behind him and walked further into the chambers and towards the wardrobe. He flung the doors open and started digging through its contents. He pulled out a red tunic, Arthur's best brown trousers, and brown trench coat.

"What are those for?" Arthur asked.

"You're father wishes to dine with you and the Lady Morgana tonight," Merlin explained.

"You'd think he would inform me of this earlier," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. He grabbed the clothes from Merlins arms and headed behind the partition to change.

"Well, the king is busy, especially with all the nobles and such arriving for the feast tomorrow."

Arthur tossed the white tunic he had been wearing over the top of the partition. "I'm busy as well. He could at least give me some warning."

"You didn't seem busy," Merlin pointed out.

"I told you earlier, I was thinking." Arthur reached his arms up as Merlin pulled the red tunic over his head. Arthur tried not to think to hard about the lingering fingers that skimmed across his sides.

"Thinking about what?"

"About how to get away from that blasted feast."

"Why? I thought you loved Yule?"

"I do, but only when I don't have to sit there and entertain nobles."

"What about the dance? I thought you would be excited about having all those ladies ogling you. I'm sure you could take your pick."

"Not everything is about women, Merlin."

"Then the men. I'm sure even the nobles son's would love to dance with you. Ow!"

Arthur smacked Merlin on the back of the head, shooting him a vicious glare that he hoped wasn't revealing any of the emotions that were currently swirling around inside him. "What are you implying?"

Merlin rubs the back of his head. "You rarely ever seem to be interested in women unless you're enchanted so I thought... you know..." Merlin trailed off.

"No, that is not true!" Arthur denied, hoping the servant couldn't hear the uncertainty in his voice. He did never show any interest in women, but that doesn't mean he enjoyed the company of men, right? "It's just that I haven't found a women I fancy."

"Ah." Merlin sighed and continued with his work of dressing the prince.

If Arthur hadn't known any better, he could have sworn he heard disappointment in the boys voice. The prince shook the thoughts from his mind. Why would Merlin be disappointed?

After the manservant finished dressing Arthur, the prince headed for the council chambers. He sat down to the right of his father when he entered. A plate of food was already present as well as Morgana. Merlin grabbed a pitcher and stationed himself behind Arthur's chair.

"Arthur," the king said as he began to eat, "you know Yule is tomorrow."

The prince nodded.

"Then you should know that many of the noble ladies will be present. The dance tomorrow night is something new, as you already know, and it seems they are quite excited for the event. Particularly, about who you will choose as your dance partner." Arthur glanced up from his meal but doesn't say a word. "I'm expecting you choose one of these fine ladies as your future queen."

Arthur almost choked on his wine along with Morgana. Even Merlin suddenly stiffened. Arthur coughed once loudly, cleared his throat, then turned to his father with wide eyes. "You are not serious about this?!" Arthur asked.

"Of course I am," the king snapped, "you are old enough, Arthur. You should be looking for the best women suited to be queen. One that can benefit the kingdom."

"Not someone I love?"

"Love? Arthur, your marriage must be used as a way to help forge alliances! To gain a powerful noble or king as an ally. Love is the last thing you should be thinking about!"

Arthur stood abruptly, shoving his chair backwards with a loud scrape of the floor. "I am not marrying someone for the sake of convenience!"

Uther rose from his seat. Anger flared in his eyes as he bore down on his defiant son. "You will do as I say! You will either choose one of the nobles daughters or I will."

"My lord, perhaps you should-" Morgana attempted to soothe the kings rage but was interrupted by none other then Uther himself.

"No. Arthur shall choose a bride tomorrow or I will."

Arthur glared at his father. He hated it. Hated that his father had the power to control his life. The prince turned and whistled for Merlin to follow as he stormed from the chamber. The servant ran after his master quickly. He walked up beside him with a look of worry. "Arthur?" He asked.

"Not now, Merlin."

Merlin ignored the prince. "Maybe you will find a women you fancy tomorrow. A few of the nobles daughters don't seem too bad. They're all beautiful and sweet."

Arthur stopped abruptly, causing Merlin to crash into his shoulder. He turned to face his manservant. "I don't fancy any of those women."

"Then who do you fancy?"

Arthur froze in place. He gazed longingly at the boy in front of him. He looked him up and down, taking in every part of the servant. He stared at the way his eyebrows scrunched together in question, how he leaned forward slightly on the balls of his feet as he waited for an answer, and how his blue eyes seemed calculating, as though he were trying to forcefully pull the information from Arthur's mind. The person he fancied... it couldn't be Merlin. Then again, why else would he keep staring at him? No, that's stupid. He couldn't love Merlin.

"I don't fancy anyone." Arthur turned and proceeded down the hall.

"Liar." Arthur stiffened. "I know you have your eyes on someone. Who is it?"

"I told you. No one." Arthur continued to walk briskly away.

Merlin trailed after him like a puppy. A smile is now stuck on his face. "Come on. Tell me."

"No."

"Is it Morgana? Or maybe the Lady Doria?"

"No, Merlin. Stop guessing."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have anyone I fancy."

"Don't lie. Even a blind man could see you're pining for someone."

Arthur tensed up again. Really? Was it that clear? He highly doubted it. He decided to ignore Merlin the rest of the way back to his chambers. When they arrived Merlin shut the door behind them, still questioning Arthur about who he seems to be fancying. "Come on, I won't tell anyone," he said.

"No!"

Merlin pouted. "Why not?"

Arthur whipped around in a fit of frustration. "How am I supposed too? How can I say that I care about him more then anybody else? That I never go a day without him entering my mind? That he's always there, laughing and smiling beside me but I know I can't do anything!" Arthur finally let out all the pent up frustration. He breathed heavily, his chest heaved up and down.

Merlin stared back in shock before his face broke into a wide grin. "Him? So it is a man?"

Arthur immediately paled. What did he just say? Where had that come from? He doesn't love anybody!

"Ignore what I said." He turned his back to his manservant.

Merlin tried to hide a laugh, he seemed as though a large weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. He seemed happier then before. More relaxed. "Now I want to know even more."

"It was a slip of the tongue. I don't know what I was saying. I swear I do not love anybody!"

"Is it Leon?"

"Oh, just shut up Merlin!" Arthur threw a goblet towards Merlin's head.

The manservant ducked clumsily, almost toppling over the table in the process. The wide grin is still plastered across his face as he steadied himself. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Arthur. Everyone has someone they love."

Arthur snorted. "Even someone like you?"

There was no response. Arthur turned around with his eyebrows raised in question. The servant was rarely ever silent. The sight that met him made his heart leap in slight fear and adoration. Merlin's shoulders are tensed, his eyes stared down at the tips of his boots while his cheeks flared up with a bright red. He was blushing. "You have someone you love?" Arthur asked quietly, desiring to know the answer yet also not wanting to as well.

Merlin nodded. A small nod that one wouldn't have even noticed if they weren't looking for it. Arthur's heart pounded furiously now. Blood roared in his ears as he thought of another person, holding Merlin, touching him. He didn't want to picture how someone else would be the one to make him smile, make him laugh. That, one day, Arthur would not be the only one to see his beaming smile every morning.

The prince didn't know why he felt so angry, didn't understand what the ugly feeling that was sprouting in his stomach was. He wanted to punch something, preferably this person who seemed to have stolen his manservants heart. He should be happy for Merlin, shouldn't he? So why was he so angry?

"Arthur? Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked up. He tried to keep his emotions at bay but he didn't know how well he was doing. "I'm fine. Who is it?" He asked though he was sure the venom was clear in his voice.

Merlin blushed even brighter then before. "Why do you want to know?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"I don't need to tell you. You're not telling me either." Merlin crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I don't have anyone! There's nothing to tell!"

Merlin chuckled. "Stop lying to yourself, Arthur. It's plainly obvious you love someone."

Arthur huffed and turned away, letting the subject drop before his anger boiled even more. "Draw a bath for me would you Merlin?"

Merlin sighed. "Prat."

"Idiot."

\------

Arthur woke early the next morning by the usual, obnoxious, wake up call.

"Rise and shine, sire!" Merlin called cheerfully.

Arthur groaned and rolled away from the light. He had hardly been able to sleep last night. Especially, with the new found knowledge that Merlin loved someone. He still had no idea why it irked him to this extent. Why should he care who his manservant took a fancy too?

"Arthur, wake up!" Merlin yelled, louder this time, as he yanked the blanket off of Arthur, dragging him to the floor in the process.

The prince smashed his skull against the floor with a thud. He groaned again and opened his eyes to see his manservant smiling down at him in amusement. His heart skipped a beat. "Up and at 'em sire!" He said with a wide grin.

Arthur crawled to his feet reluctantly. Merlin helped him change into the selected clothes for the day. Again, the prince tried his best to hide the small flutter in his heart when Merlin's fingers would linger for just a bit too long.

When he was finished with that he ate breakfast. Merlin stood off to the side, informing him of his duties for the day as he refilled his goblet. There was training and after that, sometime to rest before the big event for the day. The Yuletide festival.

Arthur finished his meal quickly and headed down to the armoury with Merlin in tow. The boy helped him change into his armour before he headed off to finish his own chores before the feast.

\-----

The day was cold, perhaps even colder then the one previous. A thin layer of snow now blanketed the training field. It crunched under the knights boots as they sparred. Many shivered in the cold. Their faces turned a bright red from the stinging air. Their movements became slow the more time passed. Everyone was freezing, wishing nothing more then to run inside and curl up by the hearth but of course the training was necessary. As the prince had said, war can happen at anytime. They must prepare for all manners of conditions.

The prince fought with the same ferocity as he always did, letting the adrenaline of a good fight warm his insides. His breath curled up in the air as he breathed heavily. Panting from exahustion.

Arthur glanced to the side and couldn't help but notice the influx of women standing by the windows facing the training field. They all watched with an occasional giggle here or there. Their eyes trailed the prince as he swung his sword down on his opponent. They would all begin to cheer when the prince would win a fight, which was all the time. Arthur only glared at them in annoyance. They were hindering training. Many of the knights kept their eyes trained on the ladies, not bothering to focus on their fight.

Arthur groaned in annoyance and called off training for the day. He was cold and tired. He began to stalk back towards his chambers only to be bombarded by the mass of women when he entered the citadel. Two grabbed onto his arms, linking it with their own and pushing their bosoms up against his chest. He groaned again in irritation. He tried to continue walking but they held him back. He tried to shake them off but they only held on tighter.

Arthur was considering what to do next meanwhile flashing a few smiles here and there as to not be rude to the guests when he spotted a familiar looking figure headed in his direction. Merlin approached from down the hall. His eyes widened when they landed on Arthur. The prince could swear he saw a flash of hurt cross the boys face, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a bright smile. He gave Arthur a wave and backed away from whence he came.

Arthur shook off the women rather roughly, no longer caring for what they thought, and ran after Merlin before they could have a chance to grab him again. He found him rounding a corner. He was about to enter the armoury when Arthur grabbed his arm, breathless. Merlin stared in confusion, an eyebrow raised. "Did you need something?" He asked.

"That was not what it looked like. Those ladies latched on to me," the prince said, gesturing with his hands.

Merlin nodded with a grin. A twinge of relief seemed to appear on the boys face, but like before, it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Alright? Why did you need to tell me that though?"

Arthur pondered the question. Why did he need to tell Merlin? It shouldn't matter what the servant thought. He was the prince, and the prince can do what he wants. "Uh..."

Merlin laughed, forcing a smile on Arthur's face at just hearing the sound. "Were you afraid I was going to think ill of you? Don't worry. You're a prat either way."

Arthur frowns. "I just wanted to tell you alright? Wouldn't want you questioning me later about who I liked best out of all of them."

"Who do you like best?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Alright, alright. What ever you say." He raised his arms up in surrender.

"Help me out of my armour. The chain mail is freezing."

"Of course, sire."

\-----

Arthur lounged in his chambers, feet propped on the table as he examined a document. He wasn't paying attention, which seemed to have become a regular occurrence lately, because his eyes, once more, have begun to drift towards where his manservant was laying out the clothes he would wear for the feast tonight.

Merlin chose to turn around in that moment. He raised an eyebrow. "Is there something the matter?" He asked in his worried tone.

"Of course not, why would there be," Arthur stammered out.

"You're staring."

"I am not."

Merlin sighed. "You should start getting dressed. The feast starts in a half hour."

Arthur groaned and stood. He allowed Merlin to dress him in his fineries before letting the servant double check that everything was on correctly.

"Well," Merlin begins after finally finishing, "you're ready. Should we get going?"

"Not yet Merlin."

"Did I forget something?" Merlin scanned his eyes over the prince.

"No, but you can't be wearing that to the feast." Arthur pointed at Merlin's clothes.

"Oh no. No, not that hat again!"

Arthur gave a mischievous grin and pulled the clothes from the wardrobe. "Official servants clothes of Camelot, Merlin. You have to wear them for such an important feast." He actually didn't, but the clothes seemed to deter the servant from any unwanted attention so Arthur always made sure to force the boy to wear it whenever possible.

"But they look ridiculous! I've worn these clothes to feasts before!"

"Yes, but this time there will be kings and nobles from all over. Can't risk looking bad in front of them now can we?"

Merlin huffed. "Prat." He grabbed the clothes and headed behind the partition to change.

Once he finished he stepped out from behind the screen. Arthur burst into laughter almost instantly. He was dressed in the bright Pendragon red, which was the one part of the outfit Arthur actually liked. The large, feathered hat drooped down low over his head, obscuring most of Merlin's face. A feather hung limply in front of his nose, forcing him to blow at it every so often to prevent it from tickling his nose. Merlin had his arms crossed in irritation.

"I look ridiculous," he mumbled.

"Nonsense," Arthur said in between fits of laughter, "you look fantastic."

"Clotpole."

"I heard that Merlin, now come on."

Arthur left the chambers while Merlin trailed behind, attempting to hide himself in Arthur's shadow. The prince tried to stifle a chuckle as he glanced back at his manservant. He really did look ridiculous, though in an adorable way. Arthur shook the thoughts away as soon as they appeared.

\-----

Guests laughed and chatted loudly during the feast. Sweet smelling dishes were carried to and fro across the room. The aroma wafted through the air so the servants in the hall could even catch a whiff of the delectable scent. The princesses and nobles daughters all crowded around the prince, attempting to win his favour by some idle chit chat or attempting to show off their beauty. Arthur would smile and laugh along with their pointless chatter, attempting to play the role of the courteous prince thought, honestly, this was the last place he wished to be.

He often found himself scanning the room, searching for a familiar set of blue eyes and big ears. Every time he found his target it would soon be lost by some lady who pushed herself into his line of sight. When he looked back the boy was gone and he would sigh, searching through the crowd again in hopes of catching a glimpse.

Time seemed to pass painfully slow for the prince. He could feel the muscles in his cheeks begin to ache from all the fake smiles he had flashed to the many ladies. Arthur eventually managed to excuse himself from the circle of women, much to their disappointment, and headed back to his seat at the head table.

He let out a soft sigh of relief, making sure his father could not see the gesture from the seat beside him.

"Have you found anyone to your liking?" The king asked, taking a sip from his goblet.

"No," Arthur replied, monotone.

Uther frowned. "Then perhaps the Princess Eleanor will suite your tastes. She is a fine women. Her fathers kingdom will serve as an advantageous ally for Camelot."

He gestured towards a young lady dressed in red. Long, black hair curled their way down her shoulders. She had sparkling blue eyes and a rather pale complexion. The prince, indeed, found her quite beautiful but a nagging voice in the back of his mind shouted at him that there was someone else that he ought to be paying attention too. Someone who also had similar ebony hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

Arthur averted his gaze from the women in red and found his eyes gravitate towards his manservant a short distance away. Merlin held a pitcher in his hands while the silly hat continued to obscure his vision. Arthur watched in amusement as Merlin tore the hat off his head in frustration and toss it in a corner. Arthur smiled at the idiot as he headed over to fill the Princess Eleanor's goblet.

"What do you think of her?" Uther asked his son again.

"Beautiful," Arthur replied in a trancelike state. His eyes never left his manservant. Merlin smiled at the princess as she thanked him.

The king followed his sons gaze, finding it pointed in the princesses direction. He smiled to himself, proud that his son may have finally found a match. "Indeed she is. The ball shall be starting shortly. Why not ask her to dance?"

"Hm... that's a good idea. A dance." Arthur's face broke into a goofy smile as he pictured the servant and himself dancing through the night.

"Then after that you two should get married."

"That would be perfect," Arthur mumbled. A new image now flooded his mind of Merlin and himself in the throne room. Everything looked the same as usual. The knights and nobles lined themselves up in rows before the throne while servants stood off to the side. Except this time, Merlin would be seated in the throne beside him. A golden crown glittering atop his head and a blinding smile on his face.

Uther slapped his son on the back, finally shaking Arthur from his revere. A laugh erupted from the king's throat but was quickly drowned out from the loud chatter all around. "I'm sure this marriage will bring great prosperity for the kingdom. I should contact King Edmund immediately about this development."

Now, with his head clear from the thoughts of his manservant, Arthur turned, aghast, to his father. "Marriage?!"

Uther raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course, marriage. It should be done as soon as possible."

"But to whom?!"

"Princess Eleanor."

"I don't want to marry her!"

"You just said you were willing, did you not?"

"When?"

"Just a few moments ago!"

Arthur blinked, remembering all the fantasies that had paraded through his mind moments earlier. He quickly forced the blush off his cheeks. He had said those things aloud?! "I'm afraid I didn't mean any of what I said. I was not in my correct state of mind. I apologize"

Uther's eyes narrowed on his son. "No, you will marry the Princess Eleanor. She is the best choice."

Arthur stood from his seat in a fit of rage. "Why are you so determined to have me married off?! Why can't I choose whom I wish to marry!"

"I gave you a chance and you turned it down. So, I now must take matters into my own hands and I say you will marry the princess."

"Even when you gave me a chance to choose you still restricted my choices! I want to be able to choose freely. From anyone. Peasant or noble."

The chatter died away in the room as loud, unintelligible, shouts rang out across the hall. Heads turned towards the livid king and prince. The voices ceased and the chamber was quiet, even the sound of a pin dropping could have been heard in the sudden silence.

"Who is it then that you wish to be with? Let me hear it then if you are so determined!"

Arthur froze. His mind whirled at the question the king had sprung. Who did he want to be with? There wasn't anyone, was there?

The second he asked the question in his head, a bright, smiling face appeared in his vision. He could see black hair and blue eyes. Sharp cheekbones on a pale face.

Uther glanced around at the various faces that stared in his direction. He hadn't realized how loud they were shouting until it was too late. He sneered and turned away from his son. "We will speak of this later," he snapped before turning away.

Arthur shot a glare at his father's receding back before storming from the banquet hall himself. Merlin shoved the pitcher of wine to another servant at his side before chasing after his master.

The warlock shivered at the sudden blast of cold air. He missed the warmth of the banquet hall already. He trailed after Arthur, keeping a few steps behind him until he was sure they were out of ear shot from anyone in the banquet hall. He quickened his pace until he was standing in front of the prince.

Arthur stopped in his tracks, almost a little surprised to find Merlin in front of him. "Get out of the way Merlin," he grumbled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Merlin replied.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Arthur tried to push past him but Merlin held his ground.

"You've always told me what was wrong. What's different this time?"

"You're just a servant, I don't need to talk to you about anything. Now, get out of the way."

Merlin flinched at the words. Arthur knew he should apologize, tell him that he didn't mean it but he couldn't find the right words. So, he kept his mouth shut and looked down at his boots, ashamed.

"Then don't talk to me as a servant. Talk to me as a friend."

Arthur looked up at the boy. Is that how Merlin saw him? As a friend? He was happy yet, at the same time, disappointed. He didn't want to be 'a friend', he wanted to be something more, but what he didn't know.

"It's my father. He's pressuring me into marriage."

"With who?"

"Princess Eleanor." They began to walk again. Merlin followed on Arthurs right.

"Princess Eleanor? She seemed to be nice. What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with her."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I want to marry for love, not political convenience."

"You mean you want to marry that man you fancy."

Arthur smacked his servant upside the head while his face flushed. "Don't speak nonsense, Merlin."

Merlin chuckled. "Just admit it, Arthur. You all but confessed last time that you loved a man."

"Shut up, dollop-head."

"That's my word!"

"It suites you more then me."

Merlin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Arthur's face broke into a smile, prompting Merlin to follow soon after. The boy flashed him his toothy grin before shouldering him gently. "You're a prat."

Arthur shoved him. "Idiot."

The servant pushed him back. "Cabbage head."

Arthur gave a mischievous grin before lunging at the smaller man who bolted down the hall, narrowly dodging Arthurs arms. A smile was plastered to Merlin's face as Arthur chased after him. He turned down corners at random, not caring where he ended up. He ran up a spiralling staircase and found that he had run himself into a dead end.

He was in a lesser used part of the castle. A tower it seemed. The room was small. It contained nothing more than an empty fireplace, a few barrels and a crate. A window faced the courtyard below, letting in a stream of moonlight that was just enough to brighten the room. Merlin walked over to the glass and glanced outside. Snow fell gently down upon the castle, blanketing the town in a layer of white. Clouds covered the moon and stars but the sight was still one of the utmost beauty.

The sound of footsteps forced Merlin to tear his eyes away from the window. He had almost forgotten Arthur was still chasing him. He was about to hide amongst the barrels when Arthur appeared at the door. The prince smiled and tackled Merlin to the floor.

The servant yelped as he hit the ground, causing Arthur to burst out into laughter as he pinned the slimmer boy down. Merlin soon joined in. Their laughs echoed off the walls of the empty room. It would have been an odd sight to see for most. After all, how often would one find a prince and his manservant laughing together on the floor?

As the laughter died down Arthur looked at the warlock. Merlin was smiling widely, his hair a tousled mess on his head. His eyes are blown wide, almost to the point where you could no longer see the icy blue of the iris.

Their breaths mingled together as they panted from the run around the castle. Suddenly, Arthur's heart pounded in his chest. The rhythm steadily quickened as he came to realize the compromising position they were in. He was aware of everything around him. The slight chill in the air for instance, or Merlin's breath that tickled his face. He yelled at his body to move, back away from the boy but it wouldn't listen. Arthur kept himself firmly planted over his servant who continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Um... Arthur?" Merlin said quietly.

"Hm?"

"Could you move now?"

"Oh, um. Sorry." He moved off the boy and immediately regretted it. He missed his warmth under him. Missed being in such close proximity to the servant.

Merlin sat up and rubbed the back of his head. And, if Arthur wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he saw a blush on the boy's cheeks. Merlin looked up to find Arthur staring at him once again and smiled. "At least that got you into a happier mood," Merlin said.

He was right. All the pent up rage and frustration from the last two days seemed to have disappeared. He felt lighter, happier. More calm even, at least if one ignored the frantic beating of his heart.

"I suppose I have you to thank for that."

Merlin smiled and stood. He turned to the window and gazed out at the lightly falling snow. "It's very beautiful tonight isn't it?"

Arthur walked up beside him and glanced out. It was a wondrous sight, seeing each snowflake dance down onto the ground but it was nothing compared to the person who now stood beside him.

The prince watched his servant with a smile as Merlin gazed at the shimmering snow that covered the ground. His eyes seemed to glimmer in the moonlight, turning into a pale grey colour.

The kings question made its way into the princes mind. 'Who is it then that you wish to be with?' he had asked. Arthur didn't have an answer then but now, as he watched his manservant stare out into the night, a look of pure bliss in his expression, he realized who he wanted. Who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It seemed Merlin was right again. He was a liar, to Merlin, to his father, but most of all, to himself.

He had always loved Merlin, loved him with all his heart. It was why his eyes always followed the boy, why he wanted to make him smile and laugh. It was why he decided to that day, when Merlin collapsed after drinking from the poisoned goblet, disobey his father for the first time to save the servants life.

Music soon floated up from the floorboards beneath their feet. It was a soothing melody, one played on a harp. With each pluck of the strings a new note would echo across the castle, filling it with a tune that could calm the soul.

Merlin broke his gaze from the window at the new sound. He turned to Arthur, his head rested against his arms which are crossed under him on the window sill. "Sounds like the ball has started," he said, "it must be a disappointment to all those ladies who came in an attempt to court you."

"Must be. Though I had no intention of asking any of them."

"Then who would you have asked? This mysterious man you fancy?" Merlin wiggled his eyebrows at him mockingly.

"I would actually."

Merlin stood straight up in surprise. "You're serious?"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin's smile faltered for a moment before he composed himself again. "Then why don't you ask him? He's someone in the castle right? If we hurry we can find him before the song ends."

Merlin moved away from the window sill and started heading towards the door.

"That won't be necessary," Arthur's voice rang out in the room.

Merlin stopped and turned around. He raised an eyebrow up in question. "Why would that be? You want to tell him don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then go clot-pole! Before you lose your chance!" Merlin sounded exasperated, as if he were talking with a child.

Arthur was nervous. Deathly nervous. This was harder then even the melee, which only meant that Arthur was more then eager to take up the challenge. He gave a playful smirk towards Merlin, then bowed low towards the warlock, one hand was behind his back while the other was held out to the servant, palms up. He lifted his head to look up at Merlin who's eyes have gone wide. Arthur's heart beat furiously in his chest with nervousness as he managed to get the words out from his mouth. "May I have this dance?"

Merlin seemed frozen in shock at the sudden turn of events. His jaw dropped to the floor as he stared at Arthurs open palm then up to the princes hopeful expression. "Are you serious?" He asked quietly.

"I have never been more serious of anything else in my life."

Merlin's heart leaped at the words. He searched the princes eyes for any hint that he was lying, some indication that this was all some cruel joke but found nothing except love. Merlin smiled. One bigger and brighter then all the ones before.

He raised a hand tentatively, then grasped Arthur's outstretched one in his own. "If you'll have a clumsy servant as your partner then I accept your offer."

Arthur broke out in a smile filled with relief. He held tight to Merlin like a lifeline and rose. He brought up his free hand to Merlin's waist while Merlin's other hand moved to rest on the princes shoulder. They smiled at each other once more before moving in time with the music.

Arthur was surprised to find Merlin to be not as bad a dancer as he initially thought. He didn't step on his toes, or stumble. It could use some work, but it was nothing terrible. He would be lying if he said he wasn't just a bit peeved at the fact that Merlin was taller, even if it was only by a small amount. Regardless, Arthur swayed in time with the music, focusing on the little world the two were in.

They danced through the rest of the song, neither saying a word. Their movements were graceful, each step landing softly on the floor. When the song came to an end they finally stopped but neither wanted to let go so they stood before the window, gazing into each others eyes for a long time. Eventually, they leaned in. With each beat of their frantic hearts the two inched closer, and closer, and closer still until there was no space left between them.

Their lips met in a slow, but passionate kiss. Arthur's hand moved to the small of Merlin's back and pushed him flush against his chest. Merlins hand entwined itself tighter in Arthur's as the two continued to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart after some time, much to their disappointment, though refused to move away any further. Their foreheads touched as they lost themselves in each others gaze, until finally, they burst into laughter. Merlin kissed Arthur on the nose before giving him a wide grin.

"You're still a prat, Arthur Pendragon," Merlin said.

"I love you too, idiot," Arthur replied cheekily as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
